


Your Bucket List and the Handy Guide for Social Propriety

by ridgeline



Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night-ish, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “请问全素套餐是哪位先生的？”侍者问道，手里拿着两份菜单。“他的，”罗契回答，朝对面的伊欧菲斯点了点头。或者，伊欧菲斯第一次在高级餐厅用餐，罗契对自己有了全新的认识。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Your Bucket List and the Handy Guide for Social Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢朋友们为我的米其林餐厅调研提供的帮助，现在我已经充分掌握了米其林摆盘的套路。以及不，罗契没有在餐厅里面遇到对面桌有别人在求婚。感谢你知道你是谁提供的近义词协助。谢谢各位，没有你们，我不能完成这篇什么鬼啊。

“请问全素套餐是哪位先生的？”侍者问道，手里拿着两份菜单。

“他的，”罗契回答，朝对面的伊欧菲斯点了点头。

“好的，明白了，那您的就是今日主厨特选……”侍者把两份菜单放在桌子上，“请稍等，很快就会上菜。”

他把餐巾也放到了桌上。罗契拿起菜单，看了一眼，然后又放下。

他看向伊欧菲斯。

在罗契的对面，伊欧菲斯依然在摆出一种仿佛正在对抗全世界的姿态。他很可能觉得如果表现得足够傲慢，就没人能看出他穿的是一身租来的西装，而且正在散发出淡淡的蒜蓉龙虾味道——八成是在男招待服装店租的。

“现在你在高级餐厅里面，等着吃一顿600奥伦的晚饭，”罗契低声问道，“满意了吗？我希望你的良心会感觉到有一点痛。”

“说不准，”伊欧菲斯稍稍抬起下巴，摆出一副倨傲的样子。他慢条斯理地拿出手机，“我得先查查这到底是什么餐厅。”

_该死。_

罗契拿起水杯，喝了一口，假装漫不经心。缓慢地，他看着伊欧菲斯的独眼眯了起来。

“混蛋！！！你糊弄我！！！”伊欧菲斯冲他大吼，“这只是家一星餐厅！！！”

“米其林体系是资本主义的骗局。”罗契平静地指出，同时希望那个正在看他们的侍者没有记住他的脸。

“这和说好的不一样！！！我要的是——”

“没有什么说好，你威胁我，缠着我，勒索我，要我带你去体面的地方吃饭，因为你想要感觉自己是个特别的男孩儿，”罗契说，压低了声音，但是保留了足够多的嘲讽意味，“现在你得到你想要的了，而我要求得到一点尊重，会不会太过头了？”

“继续说下去，”伊欧菲斯说，坐回椅子上，翘起二郎腿，“我看你做糖爹的瘾头是越来越大了。”

“我的意见相反，”罗契说，伸手去拉面包篮，然后不悦地看着伊欧菲斯抢先动了手，他悻悻地坐了回去，拿起杯子。

“这面包……挺不错的，”伊欧菲斯咬了一大口手里的餐包，然后惊奇地看着它，“他们还能再送点过来吗？”

“是无限的。”罗契说。

“那再来个五篮吧，”伊欧菲斯说，“我还要打包。”

“留点胃口给主菜，”罗契说，摇了摇头，“以及不能打包。”

伊欧菲斯发出轻蔑的声音，然后开始干劲十足地消灭面包。

罗契瞥了一眼餐厅里面，现在是周三的晚上，餐厅里面没什么人，他看到了一个中年男人——可能是评论家，一对打扮登对的中年夫妇——可能是在平日的晚上出来，重温激情。离他最近的那桌也是一男一女，男的看起来四十多岁，穿着昂贵而入时的西装，坐在旁边的女人明显不是他的妻子，十分漂亮。他们正聊得热络。罗契拿起水杯，想着自己如今的处境，在周三晚上和Tinder炮友出来吃饭，因为没有其他事情好做。他又瞥了一眼那个中年男人，发现他们并没有什么相似之处。

罗契看向伊欧菲斯，看他喝葡萄酒，想着让伊欧菲斯脱掉身上的西装，双手按在桌子上面。

伊欧菲斯瞥向他，翻了个白眼。 _变态。_ 他用嘴型表示，撕开面包，脸上露出一个讥讽的表情。

在伊欧菲斯继续消灭面包的时候，罗契在手机上打开了酒店的app，他一项一项地加上备注条件：双人床，放好热水，预备酒水、中号的安全套和油性的润滑油。当第三篮面包被伊欧菲斯干掉之后，侍者把前菜送上来了。罗契折叠好餐巾，放到膝盖上，然后抬起眼，看到对面伊欧菲斯一脸诧异的表情。他似乎把餐巾用来包面包了——还没有对打包死心。

罗契决定无视。

他们安静地吃了一会儿，罗契的前菜是生牛肉沙拉和三文鱼甜筒，伊欧菲斯的前菜是煮毛豆和番茄塔，从他的表情来看，说不上有什么感想，只顾着吃。前菜的盘子撤下去的时候，侍者让他们挑选芝士，一如既往，罗契挑了卡芒贝尔，然后阻止了伊欧菲斯挑蓝纹芝士。伊欧菲斯挑起眉毛，似乎是认为他阻止了他选择昂贵的品种，然后毫不客气地选了那个。过了一会儿，汤端上来了，罗契喝了一口他的奶油生蚝汤，就断定厨房今晚多半人手不足，今晚的菜质量不怎么样，他在内心决定下次公务请客的时候也许得加个备选。他抬起眼，正好看到伊欧菲斯露出狐疑的神色，然后一脸慎重地把调味小罐里面的松露倒进嘴里——然后立刻被呛到，开始疯狂咳嗽。

“那是松露，”罗契说，“是要加在汤里面的。”

“我没有问你的意见，”伊欧菲斯说，恼恨地瞪了他一眼，“什么破玩意儿。”

“我订了房间，”罗契说，朝汤里面加胡椒粉，“你没意见吧？”

“对于这个发展，我倒是毫不意外，”伊欧菲斯说，摇了摇头，“这么饥渴啊？”

“忙碌的两个星期，”罗契说，放下了胡椒粉罐子，“想看你张开双腿。”

“谁张开腿还不一定，”伊欧菲斯说，“看我待会儿心情怎么样。”

接着，他发出了一声轻蔑而若有所思的声音，继续喝他的汤。

汤碗撤下去之后，在主菜上来之前，罗契看了一眼对面的那对男女，他们已经吃过了，正在起身。不过他们依然在交谈，声音很低。办公室恋情，罗契猜测，结婚戒指多半在外套口袋里面。他拿起手机，看了一眼，没有新消息，一如既往，整个政府似乎都在享受休息时间。

罗契关掉手机，突然意识到他想不起和伊欧菲斯约会之前的生活是什么样的了。

_不是约会，_ 他迅速地纠正自己，然后阴郁地看着正在用手机拍相片的伊欧菲斯。

_只是上床。只是性。没有其他的。_

罗契的主菜是三成熟的梅子酱烤鹿肉排，搭配洋葱和土豆，他另外要了一杯东之东，伊欧菲斯的是茄子意大利面搭配蘑菇——今晚第一次，他开始真的对盘子里面的食物感兴趣。罗契无视他，只顾着吃自己的鹿肉，啜饮红酒。过了一会儿，罗契不假思索地又点了一杯，开始觉得有点醺醺然。第三杯上来的时候，他解开了衬衫上的第一颗扣子，好透透气。

  
有什么东西蹭了蹭他的腿，罗契抬起眼，看着伊欧菲斯用叉子卷起面条，心不在焉地看着旁边，一脸若无其事的样子。罗契审视了他一会儿，没有说话，只是低下头，继续切自己的盘子里面剩下的肉。挨着他的那只鞋继续磨蹭他的小腿，像一条胆怯的狗，在嗅闻他的裤腿。罗契看向旁边，拉起餐巾，擦掉嘴角上的酱汁，然后叉起一块切好的鹿肉，送进嘴里。在他对面，伊欧菲斯继续专心致志地用刀子玩弄食物。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯的鞋子终于挨到了他的膝盖内侧，然后侵入他的两腿之间。他们又各自吃了一会儿，清空了剩下的食物。罗契一口气喝掉了残酒，然后放下酒杯。他抬起头，看向伊欧菲斯，然后把身体微微探过去，像是想和他交换什么重要的意见。

“老套。”罗契低声说，隔着酒杯。

  
“我裤子底下什么也没穿，”伊欧菲斯漫不经心地说，他平静地把盘子推到一边，“想看看吗？”

罗契看着酒杯上的污痕，他仍然在出汗，出汗得很厉害。

侍者走了过来，“吃好了吗？”他礼貌地问道，“我们的主菜怎么样？”

“是的，”罗契木然地回答，“很不错。”

主菜之后是蔬菜，罗契又要了一杯酒，他们没有再交谈。最后，芝士上了桌，伊欧菲斯看着摆在他面前的木盘上的蓝纹乳酪，皱起了眉头。

“你吃吧，”他说，把盘子推给罗契，“我不想吃了。”

“你自己点的，”罗契说，“你自己解决。”

伊欧菲斯用一种相当恶毒的眼神看他，然后夺走了他的酒杯。

罗契可以再点一杯，不过他依然在保持“只是喝得有点太多”和“早上就开始喝酒才能开始新一天”的公共形象之间挣扎，所以只能作罢。他吃了自己的乳酪，然后甜点上来了，伊欧菲斯同样以一种相当凶险的速度抢走了罗契的蛋糕，并且用一种挑衅的眼神睨视他。这种挑衅的等级实在太低，罗契决定不搅合进去，同时也决定不告诉伊欧菲斯，接下来还有一道甜点。

这个决定让接下来的场面变得有一点丑恶，不过他能接受，因为还蛮有趣的。

等罗契结了帐之后，伊欧菲斯跟着他出了门，一副心安理得的样子。罗契一方面希望他多少觉得良心有点刺痛，一方面也立刻就明白这是痴心妄想。他稍微绕了点路，去便利店买了包烟。伊欧菲斯依然跟在他后面，双手揣在外套口袋里面，面无表情，不慌不忙。冷风一吹，罗契感觉脑袋冷静了不少，他回到酒店门口，在柜台拿了房卡，然后回头看了伊欧菲斯一眼。

伊欧菲斯依然跟着他，看着他。

罗契转过身，朝电梯走去。

电梯很快就到了，里面也没有人。一如既往，伊欧菲斯径直走到角落的位置，双手揣到裤子口袋里面。他低下头，大概是想避开摄像头。一如既往，罗契假装没有看到，他看了眼手机，确保没有新消息。

到了三楼之后，罗契走过一半走廊。随着每一步过去，他都逐渐变得更清醒，更筋疲力尽，他想着之前的事情，和现在正在发生的，想着这一切看起来有多么像是过家家游戏。这里面有某种东西让他镇定了下来，他很快就要满40岁了，依然满足于和神秘的、不会告诉他任何不加掩饰的事实的伊欧菲斯演戏。只要他不戳穿，他们就可以继续维持下去，这样很好，这里面甚至有某种愉快的东西，就像是即兴表演。在幽暗的灯光下，罗契看着空洞的走廊，突然之间，他很想要伊欧菲斯。

罗契停下了脚步，然后转过身，伊欧菲斯依然跟在他身后。罗契伸出手，抓住伊欧菲斯的身体，然后把他推到墙上。

一开始伊欧菲斯没有反抗，只是任由罗契制住他，他的脸贴着墙壁，背对着罗契，没有说话。一阵战栗的感觉从罗契的后颈涌上去，他覆在伊欧菲斯的身上，嘴唇贴上伊欧菲斯的露出的脖子，双手在那个瘦削的身体上摸索；罗契的下身同时向前抵去，隔着裤子，顶上伊欧菲斯。这样的情况持续了几秒之后，伊欧菲斯突然发作，他发出低沉的、不耐烦的声音，用胳膊肘抵住墙壁，发怒地朝后扭动，试图把罗契从他身上甩下来。罗契用肩膀抵住他，左手抓住伊欧菲斯的大腿，下身继续朝他身上推挤。伊欧菲斯背上的肌肉贴着罗契的胸膛扭动，如同一窝被激怒的蛇。他们对抗了一会儿，罗契的手继续在伊欧菲斯身上流连，他紧贴着伊欧菲斯，缓慢地磨蹭。伊欧菲斯的喉咙里面响着恶毒的声音，他不断地撞击罗契，灵活而不耐烦地地扭动。

“妈的！放手！”伊欧菲斯低声骂道，肩背耸起。

罗契没有回答，只是继续抚摸他的胸膛和腹部，指尖触到廉价衬衫的粗糙质感。那种战栗的感觉没有完全消退，但是逐渐变成了某种其他的东西，某种罗契自己都感觉陌生的东西。

伊欧菲斯也安静了下来。他们继续纠缠了一会儿，然后伊欧菲斯的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，罗契的手游移下去，伸进伊欧菲斯的两腿之间。伊欧菲斯猛地颤动了一下，肩膀撞上他的下巴。罗契转过脸，手继续越过皮带，伸进伊欧菲斯的裤子里面，指尖轻抚坚硬的大腿。他拉起伊欧菲斯的衬衫，露出一寸光裸的皮肤。伊欧菲斯的呼吸依然急促，罗契向前推了推，半硬的性器隔着裤子抵住伊欧菲斯。

他的手绕到伊欧菲斯的身前，一边摸索，一边解开了伊欧菲斯的皮带扣。

伊欧菲斯紧张地最后扭动了一次，胸膛急促地起伏。

“我现在要脱掉你的裤子，”罗契说，“如果有人经过，我想他们可能会看到你。你最好把脸挡住。”

“狗杂种。”伊欧菲斯模糊地嘟囔，咽下一口唾沫。

罗契拉开了自己的裤子拉链，露出的性器挨上伊欧菲斯的腰。

伊欧菲斯紧绷而干巴巴地笑了一声，可能是想表示他并不害怕。罗契的手按上他的背，然后摊开，感受肌肉。他的另外一只手抓住伊欧菲斯的腿。伊欧菲斯转过头去，藏起了他的脸。

他没有反对罗契的提议，身体依然在微微地起伏着。

罗契挨着他，漫不经心地蹭了几下，半勃起的龟头尝到了柔软和温热的感觉，像是快融化一样的快感从睾丸里面传来。他想了一下他可以做的事情，有些挺有诱惑力，不过他不得不承认了有局限。

“我改主意了，”罗契说，“先进房间吧。”

伊欧菲斯的身体突然僵住。可能是因为惊讶，也可能是因为怒气。罗契没有搭理他，只是从伊欧菲斯身上滑下来，然后提起裤子，拉上了拉链。

他转过头，没有预估到在下一瞬间打上他的右脸的那一拳。罗契退后一步，痛得眼冒金星，喘出一口气。伊欧菲斯收了手，然后睨视他。他们沉默对视了一会儿，罗契伸出手，摸了摸肿起来的脸颊，嘴唇没裂。

“要进去吗？”罗契问道。

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，他思考了一会儿，然后瘦削的脸上露出讥讽的神色。

“你的脑袋坏掉了。”他说，仿佛在谈论一只深受喜爱的宠物。

酒店房间和罗契上一次住的不一样，他脱了外套，挂在衣帽架上，然后脱掉皮鞋。伊欧菲斯没有脱他的上衣，但是也脱掉了皮鞋。罗契先走进房间，他打开冰箱，挑选了一下，拿了一袋香草冰淇淋出来充当冰袋。在他背后，他听到伊欧菲斯走来走去，八成是在检查房间，然后检视迷你酒吧里面的免费零食，做出判断，思考罗契能容忍的极限。罗契在内心里面默默定了一个数字，然后走到床边坐下。他把冰淇淋敷到左脸上，然后解下领带。

他瞥了一眼床头柜，看到了要求的东西。

“你要先洗澡吗？”罗契问。

“你问题很多。”伊欧菲斯说，然后拉过一张椅子，在不远处坐下，翘起二郎腿。他假装不在意罗契的问题，看起了手机。

罗契叹了口气，继续把冰袋按到脸上。

“让我看看你的脸。”伊欧菲斯说。

罗契看着他，他依然低着头，拇指和食指在手机上乱戳。罗契等了一下，拿下冰袋。他的脸肿得并不厉害，最多再过两个小时就没痕迹了。

伊欧菲斯瞥了他一眼，脸上无声地露出一个残忍的笑容。他轻松地把手机揣进口袋里面，然后站了起来。

“我先洗澡。”他说。

下一秒，伊欧菲斯的表情变了。

他的神色上里面有某种困惑的东西，让罗契不由自主地跟着转过头去，看向伊欧菲斯在看的东西。看清了之后，罗契也陷入了些微的困惑，接着觉得好笑。

浴室在正对着主卧的方向，但是没有任何遮挡，充当墙壁的玻璃幕墙是全透明的，一览无余。

伊欧菲斯翻了个白眼。他脱掉了外套，扔到椅子上，然后朝浴室走去。

罗契摇了摇头，重新把冰袋敷到脸上。他走到迷你吧面前，找到了酒杯和预定的红酒，给自己倒了一杯。浴室那边水声响起，罗契拿着酒杯回到床边。他爬上床，躺下，继续心不在焉地喝酒。

他觉得很累。

在罗契对面大约二十英尺的地方，伊欧菲斯在洗澡。伊欧菲斯解开了头巾，让长发落到肩膀上，然后在淋浴头下面冲洗。罗契看了一会儿，然后转过头去，慢慢地解开衬衫上的扣子，再脱掉它。他也这么解开裤子，但是只把它褪到大腿上，让自己透透气。冰袋的温度让罗契的脸颊麻木，骨头刺痛，他摸索着，找到了手机，然后看了几分钟新闻。淋浴间那边传来的有节奏的水声让他放松了下来，这感觉很陌生，睡在一张真实的床上，房间里面还有另外一个人，但并不会让他觉得紧张，或者不适。罗契喝了一小口酒，重新感觉到了酒意，温暖而晕眩。他抬起眼，看向玻璃幕墙后面伊欧菲斯瘦削的身影。伊欧菲斯正在朝自己身上打香皂，一副专心致志的样子，似乎决意要把自己洗干净。

就在这个时候，他转过脸来，正好对上罗契的视线。

他们对视了一会儿，一直到伊欧菲斯中断了视线接触，回到淋浴头下面，冲掉身上的肥皂泡沫。

过了一会儿，他又转过头，看着罗契。

罗契依然在喝酒，他看着伊欧菲斯靠上玻璃墙，然后把右手伸下去，伸到两腿之间。伊欧菲斯低下了头，然后曲起左腿，摆出一副仿佛嘲弄的姿势，让罗契能看清他在做什么：他在清理自己，打开自己，做好准备。罗契看着伊欧菲斯的手缓慢地运动着，他的脸偏向一边，无意识地咬着下唇，表情厌烦而暧昧。伊欧菲斯的动作里面有某种很优雅的东西，同时也很浮夸，一个临时起意的表演，对廉价色情片的模仿。

罗契看着他，然后把酒杯放到一边。他的右手覆在自己的小腹上，凝视着伊欧菲斯嶙峋而疤痕累累的身体，再一次感觉想要他。

这场小小的表演持续了大约十分钟，然后伊欧菲斯停了手，继续若无其事地洗澡。

罗契闭上眼睛，准备睡一会儿。

过了一会儿，也许十分钟，也许半个小时。罗契模糊地感觉到床的另外一头下沉了一点，有人上了床，来到他身边。罗契没有动，依然半睡半醒，觉得有点迷糊。他闻到了潮湿的、温热的肥皂气味。又过了一会儿，罗契终于睁开眼睛。

他看到伊欧菲斯躺在他旁边，一只手撑着脑袋，正在打量他，独眼里面带着评判的神色。

罗契看着他，没有说话。

“你看起来很普通。”伊欧菲斯说，若有所思。

“我确实很普通。”罗契回答，声音意料之外地含糊。

伊欧菲斯大笑起来，笑声尖锐而刻薄，但似乎不带恶意。

“你个神经病，”他说，摇了摇头，用胳膊肘支起了身体，“你有安全套？”

罗契用手背揉了揉眼睛。

“几点了？”他说，“我还没洗澡。”

“不用了，”伊欧菲斯转过身，在周围找了一会儿，然后从床头柜上拿起了安全套，“以你那个性格，我猜你出门前洗了两次澡，里里外外都洗干净了。”

罗契想反驳，但是他依然没有完全清醒，所以只是张了张嘴，疲乏地看着伊欧菲斯撕开安全套盒子上的塑料膜，拿出一包。他也同样扯开了润滑油的包装，然后朝手上挤了薄薄的一层。

“你在上面吧。”伊欧菲斯说。

罗契没有反对，他挪动身体，撑起自己，腾出空间，脱掉了裤子。然后他接过安全套，戴在依然软着的阴茎上面。伊欧菲斯伸出双手，一边抚弄他，一边给他的性器抹上润滑油。随着刺激，罗契耸起肩膀，微微地颤抖。他张开嘴，轻轻地喘息，感觉到下身慢慢地开始充血，硬了起来。

“差不多了。”罗契喃喃自语。

他进入得很顺利，几乎没有受到什么阻碍。随着他缓缓挺进，伊欧菲斯脸上的表情微微地变化，紧张，困惑，最终面无表情。罗契的手按在床头板上，看伊欧菲斯试图避开他，偏过脸去，呼吸变得急促，半像是兴奋，半像是被困在角落的动物。过了一会儿，罗契开始抽送，随着他的动作，伊欧菲斯的身体也开始做出反应，额头出汗，身体紧绷，体温升高；他闭上眼睛，嘴微微张开，发出细碎的、带着情欲的声音。

过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯开始迎合罗契，双腿环绕在他的腰上，把他拉过来。罗契加快了速度，抽送的动作也变得粗暴。伊欧菲斯闭上了眼，他喉咙里面窒着的声音逐渐变得破碎。他喘息，呻吟，右手握成拳头，抵在床上，然后又松开，抓住床单。罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的脚踝，让他折叠起来，然后继续插入，一直进入到狭窄的、潮湿的深处。伊欧菲斯尖锐地吸气，他的身体痉挛着绞紧，罗契颤抖了一下，感觉到一阵紧绷的浪潮在他小腹里面涌起，逐渐下沉，深埋在伊欧菲斯体内的阴茎顶端被挤出了一点点前液。他停住不动，肩膀和腰感觉摇摇晃晃，流着汗，感觉局促不安。

“放松，”罗契嘟囔，“不然我要射了。”

伊欧菲斯也静止不动，然后他扭动了一下，多少放松了下来。罗契又等了一会儿，体会过度刺激带来的明亮的、仿佛带电的愉悦，一直到他无法再忍受。他们又做了一会儿，房间里面只剩下身体撞击的钝重声音。罗契用胳膊肘支撑住自己，腰小幅度地抽送，到了这个年纪，性对他来说已经变成了一种可以驯服，可以控制的动物。罗契品尝着肉欲和身体接触的感觉，他看着伊欧菲斯又一次紧绷起来，手臂横过脸庞，他伸出手，拉下伊欧菲斯的手，想看他的表情。

伊欧菲斯的身体其实不是很有吸引力，过于瘦削，过于坚硬，没有多少地方可以抓住和揉捏。但是罗契总是想观察他的表情，他抓住伊欧菲斯的手腕，看着伊欧菲斯偏过脸去，喘息着，表情厌恶而恼怒，脖颈之间是一片潮红色。伊欧菲斯的身体贴上他，坚硬的勃起抵住他的小腹，磨蹭着，前面正在渗出透明的前液。罗契按住他的胸膛，拇指划过一道长长的旧伤疤。然后他用力摁住伊欧菲斯的性器，抚弄了起来，伊欧菲斯露出一幅仿佛快喘不过气来的表情，他响亮地吞咽着，咳呛着，一片亮红色的斑点在他的脸颊上闪烁。他朝罗契手里挺进，紧绷的性器贴着罗契的掌心抽搐。罗契最后套弄了一次，然后松了手，他握住自己的性器，退了出去，黏腻的体液被带了出来，滴落在床单上。

“转身，”他说，感觉头晕眼花，“我想进去得更深点。”

伊欧菲斯缓慢而疲乏地翻了个身，趴在床上，背对着他。罗契再次进入，然后开始又快又狠地撞击伊欧菲斯。他感觉到身体里面的那只巨大的动物懒洋洋地醒来，咬住了伊欧菲斯的后颈，正在深思熟虑，琢磨要从哪儿下嘴。随着罗契的抽送，伊欧菲斯在他身下战栗，抽动着，仿佛在试图极力地控制住自己。即使已经筋疲力尽，伊欧菲斯依然显得机警而生机勃勃，仿佛这就是他需要的东西，在猎食者的面前挑衅然后战斗。罗契握住他的阴茎，摸到了一片黏糊糊的温热前液。“湿得好厉害，”罗契模糊地说，继续一边冲撞，一边抚弄伊欧菲斯，滑腻的液体顺着他的手指滴落，“后面也是。感觉很舒服？”他的腰向前拱去，尽力侵入到最深处，然后粗暴地乱顶了起来，伊欧菲斯喊叫出声，右手在床单上抓挠，脚后跟贴上罗契的膝盖，不断地踢踹。罗契松开手，知道自己坚持不了多久了，他挺直了腰，然后抓住伊欧菲斯，从他身后压下去，继续抽送。罗契的睾丸开始在两腿之间抽紧，愉悦的浪潮逐渐淹没了他。

“我要射了……”罗契喘息，断断续续地呢喃，“可以让我射在里面吗？我刚做过检查。”

伊欧菲斯在他的身下颤抖，瘦削的肩膀耸起，仿佛在忍受痛苦，过了一会儿，他缓慢地点了点头，似乎没有了说话的力气。罗契疲倦地退了出来，感觉脑袋沉重而滚烫，甜美的雾气包裹了他的大脑，让他无法思考。罗契摘掉了安全套，扔到床下，然后握着硬得不行的性器，再次戳进伊欧菲斯的身体里面，沉入一片柔软而滑腻的温热里面。刚把顶端推进去，伊欧菲斯就发出窒住了的声音，身体绷紧，肿胀的入口挤压着罗契。罗契感觉透不过气来，接近疼痛的快感从腹股沟窜过，他双手按住伊欧菲斯的大腿，蛮狠地把自己迫进去，下身颤抖着推挤。伊欧菲斯继续呜咽，断断续续地发出闷窒而沙哑的声音，罗契把手伸到他嘴边，让他含住自己的食指和中指。伊欧菲斯咬住罗契的手指，使劲地啮咬，吐出的热气喷在罗契的掌心里面，同时微微地颤抖着，肩膀时不时抽动一下。一大片潮红色从伊欧菲斯的后颈弥漫到背上，新的抓痕和咬痕叠在旧的伤疤上。罗契紧挨着他，感觉到下身发麻，快感胀到了顶端。罗契冲刺起来，感到欲念仿佛一床轻柔的毯子，从头到尾地盖住了他，他觉得疲倦而温暖。他的阴囊抽动了一次，挤出了一小股热流，然后接下来的喷涌而出。

罗契的手抚过伊欧菲斯的腹部，然后停留在那里。

“今天……不是危险期吧？你不会怀孕吧？”他问，“如果真的怀上了的话，我不会负责的。”

伊欧菲斯挣扎着扭动了一下，胳膊肘反手打到罗契的身侧，不过更像是个恼怒的表达。因为他的膝盖跟着软了下去，双腿大开，身体无言地震颤着，射在了罗契紧握着他的手里。罗契抽动着，继续注入精液，一直到清空了囊袋。他钝重地喘息了几次，然后让自己慢慢滑出依然含着他的穴口，一点泛着白沫的润滑油和精液跟着流了出来，形成一条粘腻而半透明的细线，顺着伊欧菲斯的腿淌了下去。伊欧菲斯还在微微地哆嗦着，腰无意识地抽动，仿佛在竭力想延续高潮的余韵。他的眼眶湿润，表情恍惚，一只手垂落在小腹前面。伊欧菲斯失神的表情让罗契软下来的阴茎又感觉到一阵刺痛，不过他已经无能为力了。

_物超所值。_ 罗契迟滞地想，从床头柜上拉过纸巾盒。

洗完澡之后，罗契在浴室里面给他又口交了一次，所以不得不又洗了一次澡。完事之后，伊欧菲斯要罗契点了披萨拼盘，然后一边躺在床上用手拿着吃，一边抱怨他压根就没吃饱。罗契懒得和他指出米其林就是这么一回事，从冰箱里面拿了一罐啤酒，然后回到床上，给自己拿了一片蘑菇萨拉米香肠。

“刚刚反应那么大，”罗契说，扯掉披萨的卷边，若有所思，“最近玩得很疯？”

“查房啊？约了几个，不过都马马虎虎，”伊欧菲斯说，脸上带着每次他完事后都会露出的宽容表情，“上个星期上了个傻逼。”

“怎么了？”罗契问，咬了一口披萨。

“看起来挺普通，但是没完没了地讲他上个星期去的豪华餐厅，”伊欧菲斯说，皱起眉头，摘掉披萨上的青椒，扔到披萨盒里面，“感觉瞬间就萎了，还问我是不是不行。这么想炫耀男朋友的话，回去舔那一根啊。妈的绿帽男。”

“噢。”罗契说。

“虽然我也没付房钱，但是根本就没爽到，”伊欧菲斯说，摇了摇头，吃掉手里的披萨，“然后我想了一下认识哪个有钱的傻逼。然后就这样了。”

“所以我是有钱的傻逼，”罗契说，“谢谢你的诚实。”

伊欧菲斯看了他一眼，暗示倒是很清楚。他又拿起一片披萨。

罗契也摇了摇头，他躺了下来，把啤酒罐放到胸膛上。不知道为什么，他发现自己有点感激伊欧菲斯的诚实。

“你是我见过的最喜欢内射的傻逼，”伊欧菲斯说，依然在吃披萨，“为了这么个怪癖，每个星期都去做检查，真的值得吗？”

“只是想尽责，”罗契说。

“我打赌你还Google来着，”伊欧菲斯说，突然又一次显得若有所思，“也查怎么避孕什么的。”

罗契把一只手放到腹部上，看着天花板，拒绝回答。

“喂，”过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯说。

罗契转过眼。

“你下次再敢在公开的地方对我做什么事情，我就废了你，”伊欧菲斯说，拉起床单，擦了擦手，“明白了吗？”

罗契思考了一下，然后点了点头。

“如果我先问你呢？”他问道。

“那你得先给我买晚餐，”伊欧菲斯说，一只手抚上他的小腹，“然后问得有礼貌一点。我讨厌傻逼。”

“我试试。”罗契回答。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 惨了，好爽。
> 
> 是时候写bro受了。


End file.
